In a rack-based system as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,549 B1, a plurality of chassis (105, 110, 115) can be mounted to a rack (101) via plural pairs of slide rail assemblies respectively. Each slide rail assembly includes a rack rail (120) and a chassis rail (122), wherein the rack rail (120) is attached to the rack while the chassis rail (122) is attached to the chassis (105, 110, 115). In an embodiment of the invention for which the aforesaid patent is granted, the chassis is provided with a handle (301) and a securing device (307) which extends through a perforation (133) of a vertical member (130) of the rack, and which has a retaining surface (309) retained by the backside of the vertical member (130) of the rack in order to secure the chassis to the rack (101). In addition, the handle (301) has a trigger release (322) for disengaging the securing device (307) from the vertical member (130) of the rack. The disclosure of the foregoing invention is incorporated herein by reference.